


I'll be there to hold your hand

by thesweetpianowritingdownmylife



Series: Daredevil Prompts [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife/pseuds/thesweetpianowritingdownmylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley finds out what the "Rabbit in a Snowstorm" painting means to Fisk. He is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be there to hold your hand

**Author's Note:**

> The Vanessa/Fisk is more implied than anything. I just imagine them being together at this point, but Fisk has also been with Wesley for years, and everyone is happy about the situation.

They are in bed, panting after making love, Wilson spooning James tenderly, when James notices the painting.

“Why do you like it so much?” He asks, completely out of the blue, unsuspicious. Fisk tenses behind him, and Wesley’s stomach drops to his feet. “Sorry. You don’t have to tell me.”

Fisk is brusque when he speaks. “Why do you want to know?”

“Art is subjective.” Wesley says, caressing a pattern on his lover’s arm to try and relax him. “It doesn’t do anything for me, but it’s important to you. I want to understand you.”

Fisk hugs him tighter and kisses his neck. “It reminds me... it doesn’t...” He sighs. “It looks like the wall at my childhood home.”

Wesley frowns. “Which wall? Why is that...” He stops talking as he remembers something Fisk had told him in a similar situation a few years ago, how he had killed his father to protect his mother, and he had been beating her while he forced him to stare at _the wall_. Wesley turns abruptly to look at Fisk. “What the  _fuck_.” 

Fisk opens his eyes, startled. His employee  _never_ swears. “I...”

“I’m getting rid of that.” Wesley states as he sits up to leave the bed. “Right now.”

“But...”

“Shut up.” He snarls as he reaches the painting. He lifts it with some difficulty and drags it out of the room. 

Fisk sits on the bed, pondering whether it would be a good idea to follow him, but Wesley is back immediately, slamming the door of the bedroom shut.

“The only reason I didn’t light the bloody thing on fire is because Vanessa likes it.” He explains. “Tomorrow, I’ll be returning it to her. Maybe she’s ok with burning it, too, once I explain the situation. Then I’ll get something more cheerful with her professional advice. Are we clear?”

Wesley slips back into bed as Fisk looks on, an expression of half-amusement, half-fondness in his face. He’s surprised when Wesley kisses him fiercely, desperately even, and murmures against his lips, “I won’t let you tear yourself down.”

They settle back into their earlier positions, and fall asleep not long after.

**Author's Note:**

> Incredible! I've managed to title another Fiskley thing with a line from King and Lionheart.  
> The idea for this came from this post by foggysbun:  
> "tbh if fisk and wesley were actually together wesley wouldn’t have let him get that painting and would have made him get something better and less painful and fisk would have been eternally grateful because JAMES IS ALWAYS LOOKING OUT FOR HIM"


End file.
